


切西皮克黑帮

by NatBrooklyn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bedelia is a medical doctor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBrooklyn/pseuds/NatBrooklyn
Summary: 汉尼拔是一个黑手党组织的首领，特工杰克·克劳福德一直试图将其抓获。但在杰克知道了这位首领的伴侣的身份后，则不惜一切手段扳倒汉尼拔。而威尔，这位首领怀着孕的伴侣，并不想被当成诱饵。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chesapeake Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871844) by [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay). 



> 基于这个梗：“Alpha汉尼拔是个黑手党首领，Omega威尔怀了他的孩子。他们深爱彼此。杰克·克劳福德，一位FBI的Alpha特工，知道了二人的关系后试图利用威尔来搞垮汉尼拔及其势力。但最后当然还是汉尼拔赢了，杰克也上了他们的餐桌。”
> 
> 本文翻译Chesapeake Mafia by Anna_Jay  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/871844/chapters/1674725

这一天并不如汉尼拔想的那样顺利。党内这批新人实在一无是处。三个新人是周初来的，而汉尼拔已经开始想用什么食谱来搭配最近那次抢掠收获的葡萄酒了。他想要的是些有能力的beta，用枪熟练做事低调，才能避开当地警方。切尔皮克黑手党在媒体上的形象一向以冷酷和高效著称。

但媒体现在能拿这帮废物开他们的玩笑了。汉尼拔原本计划得到当地博物馆新到的那批罕见收藏画，但因为这些新人谈论这次行动时，特工杰克·克劳福德的狗听见了，数周的准备就这样化为乌有。博物馆现在大大加强了警备，偷画是不可能了。当汉尼拔知道了消息泄露后，他差点撕开其中一个的喉咙，但他控制住了自己的冲动。他不会位无谓杀死这些beta而拉低自己的形象。他得巧妙甚至小心的处理他们，考虑到自己可能想拿一些器官当食材。

他正想着，贴身保镖巴尼开门走进来。汉尼拔很信任巴尼，他在党内干了很多年，深受兄弟们的信赖和尊敬。如果什么事出了问题，或者想知道什么但不敢直接见汉尼拔，大家都会去找他。巴尼等汉尼拔从思绪中出来才开口。

“兄弟们觉得杰克知道了咱们的藏身处，他现在至少认识咱们两个手下，”巴尼直入主题，“大家认为可能已经被跟踪了。”

汉尼拔想了想点头道，“有这种可能，可能是那个听见了我们计划的人跟踪咱们到这里。我们不能冒险停留了。”汉尼拔从桌边站起来，走到窗前。天色渐暗，但他知道为了弥补失误，还得晚些才能走。汉尼拔转向巴尼命令道，“让大家开始收拾东西。把能带的都带上，然后等我执示。如果有必要的话就烧了这楼。”他们很幸运，这里不是总部，否则转移起来就麻烦了。可以说是非常幸运。

 

巴尼点头，转身离开。他在门前停下，问道，“那帮新人您怎么想？”

一段长时间的沉默后，汉尼拔微笑道。

“我来处理吧。”

巴尼点头，离开了房间，留下汉尼拔再次仔细考虑当前的情况。但他没有想得太远，前口袋里的手机响起来打断了思路。只有三个人知道他的号码，而其中两个在这栋楼里。接起电话时他只想微笑。

“喂。”

“嗨汉尼拔，”他的伴侣声音温柔而沙哑，让他终于不禁微笑起来。伴侣的声音让他一下子放松下来，将克劳福德和那帮新人给他带来的麻烦暂且抛到脑后。这个omega就像知道自己需要他一样。

“你怎么样，威尔？感觉还好吗？”汉尼拔听见威尔的轻笑。

“我感觉还好，只是我把冰箱里的所以东西都吃了，而且还能再吃，”威尔再次笑道，汉尼拔却能感觉到他难为情了。他能想象到威尔在地毯上站立不安，或垫着脚坐在沙发上，一只手还慢慢地揉肚子。汉尼拔想着这幅画面又笑起来。他现在只想回家拥抱威尔，告诉他一切都好和他爱他。

“你的食欲是正常的，威尔。你需要为自己和孩子保持体力。”虽然听见威尔在叹气，他知道自己已经暂时安抚了他的伴侣。但汉尼拔明白，如果威尔知道他在工作却还打给他，就一定有要紧的事。他是对的。威尔一口气说道：“我感觉它踢我了。”

汉尼拔一下坐直了。“是吗？什么时候？”

“就几分钟之前。我感觉到后马上就打给你了。我想让你知道。”

自豪感油然而生，但同时又为不在场而感到一阵失落。但他没有失落太久。他想到家后马上抱威尔到床上，抚摸他伴侣的身体，听孩子和威尔的心跳，感受孩子的轻动。这些给了他动力。

“这很好，威尔，”汉尼拔轻声说。他知道威尔想要他的肯定。即使威尔和大部分omega不太一样，他仍出于本性地想讨好自己的alpha，而怀孕加重了这一点。“但愿我到家的时候她(her)还在动吧。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔责怪到，“还不知道是男是女呢。”

“我知道，但你知道我喜欢女孩呀。”

威尔大笑。然后惊叹道：“啊！她(she)又在踢我了！”汉尼拔明智地没有点破威尔说了“她”，又因为威尔对着自己的肚子说话而微笑起来。这行为实在是出戏，威尔都不会承认自己对还没出生的孩子说话，但汉尼拔第一次发现时觉得很可爱，并且鼓励威尔到他开始无意识地这样做。

他们又聊了一会后，汉尼拔就不得不和威尔道别了，告诉威尔几个小时之后就能见到他。

“好吧，那我等你，”威尔回答道，然后在汉尼拔说话前飞快地嘟囔了句“爱你”，挂掉了电话。汉尼拔的心膨胀起来，抑制不住自己的笑容，他的心情完现在全变好了。他又回到了平时的alpha模式，去看手下转移的进度。他走出房间后决定留那些笨手笨脚的新人多活几日。他现在实在太想见威尔了，根本没心思想别的。他想，脸上还带着笑容，今晚要不要睡前和威尔做几个花样呢。

他又成为了那个切尔皮克黑手党的首领，而首领心里想的都是他那可爱的伴侣和孩子。


	2. Chapter 2

特派员杰克·克劳福德十分沮丧。他更感到一阵狂怒——他的确成功阻止了切西皮克黑手党对博物馆实施抢掠，但除此之时，所有线索都断了。之前所怀疑的据点现在已经被搬空了，一个零件都没留；更糟的事，他的人之前查出的那几个黑手党成员，没有丝毫存在过的痕迹；且几天前，他们在河里发现到了这些成员的头颅。

克劳福德咬紧牙关。当地警方屁都没干，却还是帮不上忙。他们任切西皮克黑手党为所欲为，因为如此他们便会牵制其他犯罪势力，一家独大总归好过群魔乱舞。没人敢惹那位黑手党的Alpha老大。甚至没人见过他。

克劳福德握拳狠狠砸了下办公桌，之后冲出办公室。他要进城找些人。即使大多数条子指望不上，那些腐败警察还是可以善加利用的。他们消息灵通，很可能有切西皮克黑手党的窝聚地点和成员信息。万一他们有新线索呢。

他走进市中心的一家酒吧等人。感觉到肩膀被人轻拍四下，他便与那人走到酒吧一处隐蔽的角落。克劳福德等两人坐定才开口。“帕特森，你有新消息吗？”

这名男性Beta耸了耸肩，斜靠在座位上。“没啥特别的，”他回答道，小心地观察着周围的人。“他们一时半会儿可能不会搞什么大动作了。你懂的，保持低调呗。”

杰克咬紧牙关，揉了揉眼睛。他没空扯这些。他要的是证据。他想做这局的赢家，目前为止却一直输给那位黑帮老大。Beta意识到杰克的不满后便开始坐立不安。他默默地从座位上滑下去一点，试图在对方的愤怒中降低存在感。

“没有？”克劳福德咬牙切齿道，“你什么消息都没有？”帕特森听出了话语中的威胁，吓得一动不动。他睁大双眼，抬起手求饶道：“等等！我——我知道谁能帮你了”

克劳福德立刻坐得笔直。“说。”

Beta咽了下口水，继续道：“有个叫威尔·格雷厄姆的人。以前也是个警察，但被一个罪犯的崇拜者重伤之后就不干了。大家有一阵子没他消息了，但我觉得他应该还在这儿。”帕特森甚至不敢直视杰克。“他很强。心理医生都不能像他那样进到别人脑子里去。尤其是罪犯的脑子。他知道他们在想什么。”

克劳福德起身，头都没回地离开了。现在他要去找一个地址。

 

********

 

“如果是男孩，叫马克就不错。”威尔躺在床上，边揉着肚子边说着。他怀孕四个多月，已经开始显怀，穿多宽大的衣服都能看出来。他可穿的衣服越来越少，而汉尼拔只给他穿最好的。

汉尼拔微笑着脱着衣服并小心地挂进衣柜。上次抢掠的计划失败已经处理完，他就给自己放了个假。既然要在甩掉克劳福德的追踪后才能再动手，他决定在此期间多陪陪他的伴侣。

汉尼拔爬上床，跨坐在威尔的腿上，将双手盖在威尔的手上。汉尼拔的手指抚过威尔身侧，让他在被单上扭动时无声地笑出来。

“我喜欢这个名字，”汉尼拔笑着回答道，故意挠威尔的痒痒，换来他轻轻打掉自己的手。“但如果真是个女孩呢？”

威尔翻了个白眼，在汉尼拔轻轻掐了他作为报复时再次笑起来。“不知道。”他回答道，开始变得严肃。他认真思考起来，汉尼拔便按摩着Omega的肚子。过了一会，威尔提议道：“叫阿比怎么样？”

汉尼拔停下，想了想后摇头。“我觉得不好。现在叫阿比盖尔的女孩太多了。”

“所以马克就不烂大街吗？”威尔孩子气地顶嘴。汉尼拔大笑，“好吧，名字的事不急。”

威尔微笑着坐起来，用手臂环住汉尼拔的脖子。Alpha由着他来，献上一个吻。吻纯洁而禁欲，被单下威尔躺在汉尼拔身上。Alpha再次抱住威尔的腹部，双手充满占有欲与力量。威尔没有将它们拿开。他将双手盖在汉尼拔的大手上，轻轻捏他的指节。再抬起其中一只亲吻手背。

“那你觉得的？”他低声问。“我还没听过你想起的名字呢。”

汉尼拔沉默，拇指摩挲着威尔的嘴唇。“我还没怎么想过呢。”他回答道，抱紧他的Omega。“我想让你给这个孩子起名。我起下一个。”

“下一个？”威尔大笑道，身体却开始紧绷起来。“我们还再要一个？”

“当然，”汉尼拔安抚他，“咱们得让这个孩子有伴啊。”他不用看就知道，威尔又在翻白眼了。他抱紧威尔，将温热的呼气洒在Omega的颈边。耳畔传来一阵威尔的轻笑。

“到时候再说吧，”威尔嘟囔着打了个哈欠。汉尼拔从后面亲亲他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，这是标记所在的地方。困意朝汉尼拔袭来。快要睡着时，他听见威尔低语：“如果是女孩，就叫米莎(Mischa)吧。”

困意瞬间消失，无影无踪。

 

********

 

威尔正在收拾房间，心不在焉地揉着肚子。他一小时前刚吃过早餐，现在却又饿了。他不想吃空汉尼拔的冰箱，但汉尼拔其实很喜欢他补足食物的过程。Alpha天性从来如此，他们愿意满足Omega和孩子的各种需求，只是希望照顾好他们。而威尔被照顾的很好。

他微笑着，手不自觉地扶上自己颈部的标记。威尔现在浑身酸痛，但他觉得值得。他知道最近组织里的事搞得汉尼拔压力很大，他不想让他这么累。给孩子起名米莎是个正确的决定。

威尔叹气。结束了家务，他还是决定再吃一顿。他给自己找理由想到，现在已经十二点半了，完美的午饭时间。他正向厨房走着，听见手机响了。以为是汉尼拔打来的，他正要接起，看到的却是一串陌生号码。只有为数不多的几个人知道他的号码，而汉尼拔一定会用自己的手机给他打的。他从来不用组织据点的座机给威尔打电话，说是怕被追踪。

等手机响完，威尔把它放在柜台上。如果打来的人没再给他发短信什么的，威尔就不管它了。电话那头可能是电话推销员，或者只是什么人打错了。

手机又响了，屏幕显示的还是那串陌生号码。威尔犹豫了一下，接起电话。

“喂？”

“是威尔·格雷厄姆警官吗？”那人声音低沉粗哑得问到。听到那充满力量的声音叫他之前的称呼，威尔立刻紧张起来，颈后汗毛竖起。

这男人是个Alpha。

威尔神经质地吞咽着，回答道。“是。是威尔·格雷厄姆，但不再是警官了。”

“我知道。”声音道。“我是FBI的特别调查员杰克·克劳福德。我听说了您在犯罪心理方面的特殊能力。您是否有时间，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔不寒而栗。就是这个男人正在追捕他的伴侣，一旦抓住机会，他会夺走他们的一切。焦虑感侵蚀了全身。威尔一只手紧紧抓住柜台，之前腹部被刺留下的旧伤又隐隐作痛起来。

“您还在吗？”克劳福德问，声音中透着一丝担忧。威尔找回呼吸，恢复平静。

“抱歉，克劳福德特工。但那都是过去的事了。事出有因，我不干了。我再也不想进到那样的脑子里了。”

“威尔。”声音立刻变得冷酷骇人，使他体内的Omega退缩。“我需要你帮我找一个杀人犯。这人是切西皮克黑手党的头目，你一定听说过。你还在警队时他就如日中天了。”

“我说我不干了。”威尔咬牙切齿道，声音中愤怒大于恐惧。“有人野蛮袭击了我。我当时拼了命地逃了出去。别叫我再做这些了。请别再打来了。”

威尔吧嗒一声挂掉电话。他身体狂抖起来，摊跪在地上，啜泣着泪如泉涌。手机又响起来，但他没去理它，双手紧紧环住头部。他不想要没有汉尼拔的生活。他好不容易找到了自己的幸福；汉尼拔需要也想要他。他不想失去这些。

他抑制不住地流眼泪，几乎在崩溃的边缘。离上次发作已经过去很久；那时汉尼拔刚刚发出同居地邀请，那时他们还不是伴侣。是汉尼拔驱走了他的所有幻觉和噩梦。然而，脑海中的画面再次清晰起来：他们又回来了，那些男人女人被肢解的肢体一片猩红。浮光掠影间，他仿佛看到了汉尼拔的尸体。他的双眼还盯着威尔，而肢体面目全非。*

威尔抓着手机的手已经勒出了红痕。在汉尼拔接电话时，他才意识到自己打给了Alpha。

“威尔，怎么了？”

听到他的声音后，威尔如释重负，泣不成声。他还活着。他没走。他还在呢。

威尔甚至听不懂汉尼拔在说什么，只感到话语中传达的安抚。这使他平静下来。直到找回大部分理智，威尔才努力拼凑出一句话。

“求你，”威尔请求到。他从不请求什么，从不愿屈服于自己Omega的本性。但他现在真的快失去控制了。“求你了。对不起，但求你回家。我要你回来。”他又哭起来，把手机用力压在耳上。汉尼拔嘘声安抚他，语气轻柔。

“没关系，威尔。我马上赶回去。你能等我一下吗？”

威尔尽全力吐出一句“好”。他挂掉电话，深呼几口气，把自己拖回房间。他记不住之后发生什么了。只知道上一秒自己还瘫倒在床上，下一秒就被汉尼拔紧紧抱在怀里。

“Shh, shh,” 汉尼拔安抚这试图挣扎的威尔。他平静下来，双手死命地抓住汉尼拔的衬衫。

“你没死。”威尔低声道。

“我当然没事，威尔。是什么让你这样想？”汉尼拔扶上威尔的额头。“是不是又出现幻觉了？”

威尔点头，试图坐起来。但汉尼拔阻止了他，将他摁在自己胸前，将他的头埋在自己颈窝。威尔深呼一口气。Alpha熟悉的味道安扶了他。他们保持了这个姿势不知多久。

“他给我打电话了。”

“谁打给你打电话了？”汉尼拔问，手指绕着威尔的卷发。

“…杰克·克劳福德。”汉尼拔僵住了。威尔继续道。“他说他想我帮他抓到切西皮克黑手党的首领。说他知道我当警察时能干些什么。”泪再次滚落，抓住汉尼拔的衬衫。“别让他抓到你。我会死的。我们都会死的。”

汉尼拔轻轻按压他的后背。“他抓不到我。”他保证道。“我心里有数*。别担心，威尔。我会处理好他。我保证他不会再来烦你了。”

他的语气开始变得危险，威尔却因此有了安全感。是的，汉尼拔哪也不去。他会留下来，和自己建立起一个可爱的家。只有他，汉尼拔，和他们的小米莎。


	3. Chapter 3

杰克没有再打过来，但汉尼拔还是在一个小时后给威尔换了新手机。威尔把玩着它，掀开盖子又合上。他不喜欢用智能手机。如果想玩游戏，他就在汉尼拔的手机上玩，但他就是不想。汉尼拔本来就够忙的了，现在还要处理杰克的事。他随时都可能用手机，即便是在家的休息时间。

再次打开手机，威尔浏览着通讯录，发现件事。

“没有贝弗莉的号码吗…”他嘟囔着，找不到他的这位前搭档兼挚友的名字。

“抱歉，但在查处克劳福德是怎么联系到你之前，我不能冒险给你她的号码。”汉尼拔道歉道，从背后环住威尔的肩膀。其实Alpha不讨厌卡姿警官。她从不越界，也从不插手切西皮克黑手党的事。但即使不相信是她给了杰克威尔的号码，他想尽量百无一失。

汉尼拔抱紧威尔，轻柔地在他肚子上揉着圈。那场恐慌发作几乎耗尽了威尔的体力，汉尼拔不放心留他一个人在家呆着。党内的事巴尼可以帮他盯着，比利迪亚也随时待命。他能空出一天来。

“明天你是不是约了布鲁姆博士？”汉尼拔把鼻子轻轻埋到威尔的卷发，咬着他的耳垂。他当然记得预约，但如果能转移威尔的注意力，他愿意装作不记得。

“约了，”威尔回答，把心思放在与汉尼拔的对话上。“其实只是个定期检查。她想看看我怎么样，而且可能想为孩子准备洗礼仪式。”威尔用鼻音哼哼，微笑起来。汉尼拔也笑了，亲吻在他的额头。

“要我跟你去吗？到时候我在外面等着。”威尔想了一会后摇摇头。

“不用了。现在党里来了新人，再加上杰克一直盯着你，有你忙的，”威尔打了个冷战，依偎着汉尼拔更紧了。“我自己去没事的。再说了，”威尔傻笑着戳戳汉尼拔的脸，“我也不是永远离不开你。开车和走路我还是可以的。”

汉尼拔大笑起来，轻啄在威尔的脸颊。“那可不一定。要是我没记错，某人第一次见我时差点冲到车流里躲我。”

“还不是因为你是个‘喜欢跟踪威尔的吓人的Alpha’。”威尔回忆着，佯怒道。“而且那次不是我们第一次见啊。”

“好吧。第一次在你意识清醒时见面。”汉尼拔妥协道。

威尔翻了个白眼。“说真的，我当时意识混乱，而你是个陌生的Alpha。你还想要一个精神患病的Omega做出什么事？”

房间刹那间一片寂静，而威尔意识到自己说错话了。威尔骤起脸来。他试图道歉，汉尼拔制止了他。

“你一定过得很不好，”他说着，边揉威尔的肚子，“在我们相遇之前。”汉尼拔再次沉默，而威尔又不知道他想到什么了。他只好踮起脚啄啄Alpha的嘴角。终于，汉尼拔微笑起来，鼻尖蹭蹭威尔的脸颊。

“今天发生太多事了。去睡觉吧。”

但威尔不想睡觉。他害怕自己会做噩梦，那些横尸和血流成河。他害怕自己好不容易摆脱的痛苦从此旧病复发，被那些夜里的恐惧再次缠身。如果这些伤到了孩子呢？他会被那些画面折磨到流产吗？汉尼拔会不会离开他？

汉尼拔吻在威尔的颈后，轻咬他们的标记。“威尔，我们去睡吧。”

在伴侣的注视下威尔合上眼睛，下意识地发出舒服的咕噜声。他最终还是妥协了，让汉尼拔把自己拽上楼。

晚上，威尔做了梦，而梦里充满了温暖与汉尼拔的笑声，还有一个满脑袋棕色卷毛的小姑娘。

–-

 

杰克正在失去耐心。威尔·格雷厄姆的出现带来了更多的谜团。他想，威尔可能不愿意在切西皮克黑手党的案子上帮他，打不通他的手机进而证实了这一点。

“我得替他说一句，”帕特森道，一边浏览着记载威尔·格雷厄姆的档案，“在辞职之前他常会产生幻觉。我们眼看着他消瘦下去。”这倒是解释了为什么威尔直接回绝了他。他能听出声音中的颤抖与恐惧。

“Ah-ha！”帕森斯大叫道，递出一份文件。“这里就是格雷厄姆办的最后一件案子。”

杰克一把从Beta手里夺过文件，仔细翻阅着。这里的主要记载对象为托拜厄斯·布智，一位切西皮克黑手党的前成员。然而，大约在一两年前，这位前成员脱离了组织并独立门户，也就是后来的凯戈特(Catgut)黑帮。两个帮会一次因争夺地盘进行过一场激烈的火拼，其中牵连格雷厄姆警官及其搭档卡姿警官。当时他们查到了凯戈特的一个窝聚点，正对其实施突击捕查，但切西皮克黑手党先行一步，在现场布下炸药。由于涉及到多方势力，所以当时情况十分混乱。

“上面说是格雷厄姆杀了布智，”杰克翻阅着资料道，“但没找到尸体。”

“当时格雷厄姆先生在现场遭到了袭击，他可能昨天提过。他声称是布智刺伤了他，在此之后他将其击毙。然后他就昏倒了，在醒过来已经被送到了医院。”

“那他的搭档呢？卡姿警官当时怎么样？”

“她说他们在现场失散了。她甚至不知道格雷厄姆的受伤，是医院打电话通知的她。而且在你问之前，没人注意过是谁在现场帮助了他。”

“所以你的意思是，救格雷厄姆的人是卡戈特黑帮或者切西皮克黑手党的人。”克劳福德不明白。黑帮的人对警方都恨之入骨。为什么要救一个小警察呢？除非…

“当时格雷厄姆插手过切西皮克黑手党的计划吗？”杰克问道，但答案早已了然于心。帕特森摇头。

“没有过。他和卡姿警官从来都不碰这些的。无论是交易还是尸体，只要被查出与切西皮克黑手党或者他们的老大有关，就是大家叫的切西皮克开膛手，他俩就立刻放弃调查，或者交给其他警官办。你也知道，警署里没几个人愿意插手黑手党的事。大家一向井水不犯河水。”

“那公众知道格雷厄姆的能力吗？”

帕特森笑道。“如果真有人知道，倒是没人抱怨警署里有个疯警察。”

“有没有可能切西皮克黑手党知道他的能力？”

帕特森沉默下来，若有所思地摩挲着自己的下巴。半晌，他说道，“是有这种可能。但如果你怀疑格雷厄姆是他们的人，我觉得没可能。”

但这不是克劳福德所怀疑的。格雷厄姆很特别，如果文件里记载属实。如果外面有人听到了风声，那切西皮克的人也完全可能知道。所以如果是切西皮克的老大对他感兴趣呢…

“他当时具体为什么不干了？”

“他认为自己的精神和健康状况不稳定，”帕特森回答。“这不能怪他。遭遇袭击后那孩子好几周都没敢踏出家半步。在外面他总是担惊受怕，像是怕什么人找上他。”

克劳福德陷入沉默，眼睛盯着窗外。他突然起身冲出办公室。帕特森吓了一跳。

“长官？您要去哪？”他踉跄地跟上。

“去格雷厄姆家。我要跟他聊聊。”

 

\--

 

威尔转动钥匙试图发动汽车，小声咒骂起来。车晃了一下后再也没动过。他放弃了挣扎，瘫倒在座椅上。偏偏是这个时候车发动不起来。他赶不上和Alana的预约了，但至少自己是她上午的最后一个客户。他们可以午饭后再继续嘛。威尔拿出手机，想问比弗莉送他过去，然后意识到自己没存也记不清她的号码了。然而汉尼拔正忙着呢，威尔不愿意再麻烦他。

威尔从车里出来，发出抱怨的呻吟。他只好准备步行去找Alana。反正走个十五分钟左右就到了，动一动，呼吸些新鲜空气也没什么不好。威尔估计着，反正附近会有汉尼拔的人看着。他们可能会看到他，或者他遇到他们。威尔和汉尼拔的手下都相处得很好。在汉尼拔成为他的伴侣前，一旦有人盯上威尔，组织里的成员们就会出现在威尔家附近保护他。有几次他们还向他打招呼，如果威尔双手都拿着东西，他们还会帮他开门。

有一阵，他一只手拿东西时他们也会帮他。和汉尼拔的初遇时他正受着伤，后来一段时间左臂都吊在深蓝色的悬带上。

威尔摇摇头，手抚上自己的小腹。现在不是回忆过去的时候。他现在应该尽快赶到Alana那里，不然会到得太迟。威尔拿出手机，打通她的电话。

“威尔，你在哪呢？”Alana问到，声音中透着焦急和担忧。

“不好意思啊，阿兰娜，”威尔道歉道，下意识地低下头。“我的车发动不起来，但我正往你那边赶呢。可能会晚几分钟。”威尔听见Alana叹气，不只是出于挫败感还是松了一口气。

“没关系。我还以为出了什么事呢。”威尔怀疑了一下Alana到底可不可能是个过于关心自己的Beta。不同于威尔认识的大多数Alpha，Alana在拥有力量和气场的同时，会用温柔的性格让Beta和Omega愿意找她帮忙。

“当然没出事啦，”威尔保证道，等待过马路时揉着肚子。环视周围，威尔认出了两个汉尼拔的人。看到威尔后他们立刻跑向他，面带担忧。“我回到的，Alana，待会见。”

“好。待会见，威尔。”

威尔把手机揣回兜里。两个Beta以一种克制且没有威胁的姿态走近他。

“长官，您在这做什么？”如果没记错的话，问话的人应该叫Alex。他观察着周围的人，最后看向威尔。“您不是十一点有个面诊吗？”威尔微笑起来，于是他们放松了姿态，但仍保持警惕。“我本来是准备开车去的。但我的车打不着火，就只能走着去了。”

“那我们跟您一起走，”威尔认出这是Paul。“我是说，如果您愿意的话。”

“谢谢你，Paul，”威尔说着，看到男人咧开嘴角。“我愿意你们陪我。”

威尔与两人一起走着，开始聊天。Paul给威尔讲自己从上学时期就在一起的女友，而Alex谈起自己的伴侣和孩子。威尔全程微笑着，手扶着肚子。

“您穿的这是啥啊？”Alex调笑道，拽了拽威尔身上松松垮垮的法兰绒衬衫。“我以为老大早就把这些都扔了呢。”

“Alex别闹！”Paul抱怨道，但威尔表示不介意呀。他很喜欢自己留下这些和汉尼拔同居前的旧衣服。它们穿起来很舒服，而且不显怀。

与大家走在一起时他感到平和，但不知为何，出现一丝紧张感。这感觉很熟悉。在自己还是警察时，他总有这种紧张感。

有人盯上他了。

–-

威尔迟到了十分钟。再次向Alana道歉后，他在曾经是他专座的椅子上坐下；Alana坐在他的对面。威尔已经很久不需要见精神医生了。自从不再效力警队，那些幻觉和画面就远离了他；而当汉尼拔完全进入他的生活后，病魔就再没缠上他。呃，除了昨天。

“你当时看到了什么，威尔？”Alana询问这次恐慌发作的具体情况。威尔耸耸肩，并不想回忆起这些。

“跟之前那些次差不多，”他说，“到处都是血和尸体。”

“那些尸体，有你能认出来的吗？”

威尔保持沉默。汉尼拔的尸体出现在画面中。他呆滞得看向威尔。

“其中一个是我的伴侣。”他最终承认道。

“汉尼拔吗？”Alana确认道。威尔点头。从别人嘴里听到汉尼拔的名字感觉怪怪的。每当谈话中涉及汉尼拔，他都下意识保持警惕。尽管他的伴侣势力强大到只手遮天，他仍树敌众多。威尔总是担心别人会发现汉尼拔的真实身份，然后将他从自己身边带走。

Alana低头在纸上写下什么，问：“威尔，是什么促使了发作？”

“我…我接到了一个电话。对方想让我参与调查切西皮克黑手党，”威尔笑着从椅子上滑下去。“他想让我重拾旧业。”

“你…你没答应，对吧？”Alana问，面呈忧虑。“你不会回警队吧？”

“我很肯定这次恐慌发作已经给出了答案，”威尔开了个玩笑。“即使我想回去，我现在也走不开呀。”威尔的手抚着自己的肚子说。他抬头看向Alana。她冲他微信群。”

“你在眼神接触的问题上好很多了。”

尽管Omega在周围都是Alpha和Beta的情况下普遍会避免眼神接触，威尔对眼神接触的排斥已超出此类范畴。他的情况是一种恐惧症。

威尔微笑道，“坦白讲，汉尼拔帮了我不少。”

他们再次陷入沉默，但这次不是出于尴尬。Alana办公室的窗户开着，轻柔的风吹起桌上文件和纸张，窗外传来车和行人的声音。

“你过得怎么样，威尔？”

威尔有些诧异的看着她，而后意识到她是以朋友而非医生的身份问他。

“我过的很好啊。看不到那些画面了，也不再做噩梦了。呃，昨天是个意外。”威尔笑着交叉双手。“我过的…很开心。我从没像现在这样开心过。”

“他对你好吧？”她又问道，身体微微前倾。威尔想起来，Alana和汉尼拔之前只见过几次面。威尔想道，以后他应该请Alana到家里来共进晚餐。

“当然，”他回答道，学着她的姿势身体前倾，“为什么这么问？你觉得他对我不好吗？”

“我完全没这么想，威尔。”Alana皱眉，被他的话所冒犯。“只是…我见不到你了。”

“什么意思？”威尔问道，话题的转向令他惊讶。“我上周还在杂货店看到你了。再之前-”

“不，我不是指这些。”Alana打断他，抚额道。“威尔，你上次以病人的身份和我见面是什么时候的事？”

威尔回忆了一下，耸耸肩，“我记不住了…可能有一年了吧。”

“那我们上次出去吃饭，可能还一起喝个酒，是什么时候的事了？”她问道，手指交叉放在腿上。

这次威尔回忆了好一会儿。“那还是我发现自己怀孕之前…”

“也就是几个月以前，”Alana叹气说。“威尔，我知道咱们之前没有那么要好，但现在我感觉就像咱们从没见过了。自从你和汉尼拔在一起后，你好像开始让自己和别人疏远了。”

“Alana，”威尔冷静的问，脸上看不出表情。“你是在暗示汉尼拔试图孤立我吗？”Omega撅起嘴，双臂保护性质的放在小腹上。威尔知道自己用不着担心Alana，她只是在担心他而已。但他的Omega天性察觉到，Alana好像要越界了。

Alana抬起手安抚威尔，肩膀向内怂起。

“抱歉，威尔，我只是需要知道而已。但我们在一起时，你从来对汉尼拔闭口不谈。我根本不了解他。我不知道他是什么样的人，也不知道他是做什么的。靠，我甚至不知道你们是怎么相遇的。”

威尔盯着地板，拒绝抬头看她。Alana叹了口气，跌进自己的椅子。“我只是…我只是想让你好好的。”

他们再次陷入尴尬的沉默；但谁都不想做开口的那个。然而，有什么其他的东西打破了沉默。威尔发出一声惊呼。

“怎么了？出什么事了？”Alana惊慌的问道。威尔大笑着揉起肚子。

“没事！什么事都没有。就是她(her)刚刚踢了我一脚。”

“她(She)？”Alana问，随即意识到了什么。“你怀的是个女孩吗？”

“呃，不是。抱歉，我也不知道是男孩还是女孩。我们想留作一个惊喜，”威尔说道，“只是汉尼拔坚持认为是女孩，我被他带跑了而已。”威尔轻笑道，微微探身，向Alana伸出一只手。“想感受一下吗？”

Alana对此有些吃惊，但还是让威尔牵过她的手，放在他隆起的腹部。过了一会，孩子又踢了一下，Alana倒吸一口气，而威尔大笑。

“她现在可不消停了。可能是到饭点了吧。”

Alana和威尔不约而同的看向墙上的表。他们的面诊只剩七分钟了。Alana微笑着看向威尔。

“想跟我在街上那家小餐馆吃个饭吗？”  
威尔勾起嘴角回答道。“乐意至极。”

–-

 

“不，Alana，”威尔试图板着脸，但还是忍不住笑了。Alana也捂着嘴咯咯的笑。

“但我是认真的，威尔！让我给孩子办一个洗礼仪式吧！”她要求道，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光。

“那咱们请谁呢？”威尔怼她，努力让自己笑的不那么厉害。“我有几个朋友你还不知道吗。”

“呃，有我，贝弗莉，汉尼拔-”

“大姐，丈夫是不能参加洗礼的。”威尔翻白眼，将水杯送到嘴边。但手上的动作因为Alana的惊讶表情停下了。“…什么？”

“你和汉尼拔…结婚了？“

威尔眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己说了什么。

“呃…没…我们没结婚，”威尔有些苦涩的想，他们从未提起过这个话题。当然他们是伴侣，但结婚…

威尔抿了一口水，放下杯子。“我认识的一些Beta可以请，“他们一定会很高兴参加的。”

Alana知道这是威尔在转移话题，但她还是得逞的笑了。“所以我能帮你办洗礼了？“

“呃，好吧，”威尔翻起白眼，放弃抵抗。“你能帮你我办洗礼了。”

Alana嘴角咧的更大了。她还想再和威尔继续聊下去，但再看了看手表后站了起来。

“天啊。我下一个面诊要迟到了。威尔，你介不介意…？”

“没事没事，我不介意，”他安慰道。Alana在他的脸颊上亲了一口，然后冲出餐馆。威尔冲最近的服务生招手，准备安静的离开卡座。这次见面让他开心，而且再见到Alana的感觉真好。他暗暗决定，自己和汉尼拔要办一场聚会，邀请上几个人。时间暂时定在下周。

有人走到卡座边停下来。威尔以为是服务生，微笑着抬头，准备开口。

“所以，你就是威尔·格雷厄姆。”看清来人是谁，威尔的微笑立刻垮下来。这不是服务生。这是一个男人。一个高大骇人的Alpha。男人的气味向威尔袭来，让威尔不禁想蜷缩起来，祈祷Alpha不会伤害自己。

威尔随即控制住自己的情绪。他挺直腰杆，看向男人右眼的下方。尽管他在眼神接触的问题上好了很多，他也不会傻到和一个陌生的Alpha进行直接眼神接触。

“是，我是。”威尔粗声说道，一只手扶住自己的肚子。“那你是…？”

男人安静的坐下，双手手指交叉放在桌面上。他仔细打量着威尔。

“你是个Omega？”他的声音中透露着失望。  
威尔希望自己的声音听起来足够具有威胁性。他努力让自己回到警察的角色，但作为Omega，他无法不对一个令人生畏的Alpha表示顺从。

“找到你非常难，格雷厄姆先生。”男人死死盯住威尔。“你留下的地址是空地址，昨天我再打给你时，你的号码又变成了空号。”

威尔意识到对面的男人是谁了。血液从头部涌下去。他面色苍白。

Alpha继续道，“幸运的是，我的人恰巧看到了走在街上的你。你当时旁边那些人是谁？”

威尔下意识的吞咽着，试图让血液流回大脑。所以克劳福德不是孤军作战。他想环顾四周，认出克劳福德的同伴，但他做不到。他必须集中精力保持冷静。他必须快点想出什么。他甚至能感到自己就在恐慌发作的悬崖边上。他不想再次崩溃。

 

之前的服务生来到威尔的卡座前，他飞快的结账，与此同时摸出口袋里的手机，悄悄点开汉尼拔的快捷拨号。他开始回答克劳福德的问题。

“他们是我的朋友，”他回答，默默祈祷汉尼拔能在电话那头听到他们的对话。“你知道跟踪属于犯罪行为吧，克劳福德特工。”

“格雷厄姆先生，我只是占用你的一些时间。”克劳福德回答，从夹克里拿出一份档案。威尔看着他将照片和文件在桌面上一份份摊开，然后撇开眼睛。他只需要冷静下来，撑到汉尼拔派人来就够了。

“关于你停职前办的最后那件案子，我有些问题希望你如实回答。”威尔看回杰克，眉头紧锁。

“我不明白。我以为你想办的是切西皮克黑手党的案子。这种陈年旧案怎么-”

“他是不是威胁你了？”杰克打断道。威尔开始沉默，而杰克上身前倾，低声问。“你是因为被黑手党威胁才离开的，是不是？你看到切西皮克开膛手的脸了，要不就是查到了他是谁，是不是？”

威尔眨眼。杰克的话倒是出乎意料。他发出懊悔的哼声，低头说道。

“警官，如果我当时看到他的脸了，现在还有命坐在这吗？”威尔揉着头发说道。他在说谎。他当时确实看到了头领的脸。他是威尔在医院醒来前见到的最后一个人。但这件事任何人都不能知道。“你知道的。他的那种人。在他的势力还没在巴尔的摩只手遮天之前你就开始调查他了；那时候我还没加入警队呢。”威尔抬起头，毫不畏惧的直视Alpha的眼睛。“你应该清楚他怎么处理挡路的人。”

威尔回忆起汉尼拔处理掉的那些尸体，他的共情在此时不请自来。那些被完美肢解的人；那些被精确的移除的内脏。他明白汉尼拔从不滥杀无辜；他只会对付那些破坏计划，给他惹事的人，或者那些极度粗鲁的渣滓；但一幅身份不明，扮演上帝的黑手党首领的形象总是出现在威尔的脑海。那可是切西皮克黑手党的老大啊。那是切西皮克开膛手。

但他爱着那个男人。那个初遇后跟踪他的男人，那个闯进他公寓为下厨的男人，那个在每个他从噩梦中惊醒的夜晚守在他身边的男人。威尔深爱汉尼拔，他宁愿他永远逍遥法外。威尔从对视中撇开眼睛。

“我离开…是因为在布智袭击我之后，”威尔目视前方，看到杰克挺直腰板，全神贯注的听他讲话。“我在陈述里写的都是真的，但里面没提到这一段…”

“到底发生了什么，威尔？”威尔听到自己的名字，被震了一下，随即缓过神来回答道。

“…我出现了幻觉，这次是病史以来最严重的一次。我当时伤势严重，身边也没有亲人，所以担惊受怕。从你发现我是Omega的反应来看，你大概会觉得Omega不适合效力警队。

“Omega就是太敏感了，”杰克回道，又从威尔的怒视下撇开眼睛。“Omega适合在家呆着，工作最好也是没有危险的那种。”他看回威尔，板起脸来。“而你，你知道自己在面对什么。”

“我确实知道，但不是所有Omega都想要那种生活，克劳福德特工。我不想被圈养在家，让伴侣撑起我的整个世界。时代在进步。”

他能从克劳福德的脸上看出不认同的神情，但威尔在第二性别的歧视问题上从不退让。

“当时，幻觉让伤势雪上加霜，让生理反应压倒了我的理智。你听说过Omega Cry吗？”

“一种应激反应，”探员回答。迫使影响范围内的任何人过来进行救助。”

“没错。当时我的身体已不受自己控制。后来我就昏倒了，然后再醒来就是医院的病房。”

这句话倒是半真半假。当时威尔没有昏倒。事实上，那之后的事他记得清楚着呢。

不幸的是杰克也隐约意识到了这一点。他的表情狰狞起来，看得威尔不寒而栗。

“你在撒谎。”

威尔连忙摇头，面色再次变得苍白。不，不！撑住，威廉(William)！别在这个时候崩溃！

“在那之后到底发生了什么，格雷厄姆先生。”

“我说了，我没-”

“听着，Omega，”威尔听着杰克命令道，毛骨悚然，不由从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。“我没空跟你玩这些。有些事你肯定没说，而我迟早会查出来。现在，告诉我那天晚上到底怎么回事，然后帮我抓切西皮克开膛手。”

威尔一阵颤抖。恐慌如潮水般涌来，将他淹没。视线开始模糊。

现在不行！这里不行！

威尔强忍着恐慌情绪的蔓延。他不愿在公共场合发作；尤其还是在克劳福德面前。在胡思乱想里，威尔肌肉抽搐着放松，释放自己的气味。他的第二性别常不显露出来，但现在没他走投无路了。威尔理清着思绪，看到杰克皱了下鼻子，愣了愣，随即反应过来。那种表情再次出现在杰克脸上。

“你是…”  
“我不会帮你去，”威尔咬牙切齿道，一只手紧紧护住小腹。“我有更重要的事。”

威尔强迫自己从卡座站起，逃离餐馆，仿佛用尽全力。克劳福德从背后喊他的名字，但威尔头也不回的走了很远。他冲着Alana诊所的方向跑去，祈祷在汉尼拔的人来之前她能收留他。然而他们来的很快。一辆黑色的轿车呼啸着停在他身边，威尔想都没想便马上打开车门。

他坐进车里，Paul马上护住他，将威尔拽进自己怀里。

“他跟着咱们吗，Alex？”Paul问道，一边安抚恐慌发作的威尔。

“没，没有迹象表明他会开车来追，但他很可能看到车牌了。”Alex抓紧方向盘，不时瞥一眼后视镜。“咱们必须弃车，越早越好。”

“长官，请深呼吸。”Paul安抚道，手指将威尔的卷发向后理。尽管不比汉尼拔，他的帮助确实卓有成效。他把威尔从悬崖边拽回来，让窒息感逐渐消失。威尔深呼一口气，四肢肌肉缓缓放松，但他并没有挣开Paul的手臂。然而在环顾四周后，他又激动起来。

“别去我家！”两个Beta困惑的看着他，不明白他话里的意思。“克劳福德提到这周围有他的人。他可能会跟着咱们。”  
“该死，”Alex咒骂道，把车向另一方向行驶。“我们带你去狼陷的那个安全屋。”

“但如果他还是跟着，咱们怎么甩掉他？”

Alex大笑。“到狼陷车程有一个小时呢，长官。如果有人跟着，我们会发现他的。”

威尔点点头，瘫倒在座位上。Paul放开他，然后飞快的在手机屏幕上敲打着什么，内容无非是让兄弟们盯着杰克·克劳福德。威尔叹了口气。他拿出手机，想打给贝弗莉警告她当前的事态。

然而，他刚看向手机却意识到，之前打给汉尼拔的那通电话仍然在线。

“汉尼拔？”

“威廉！”威尔的身体开始颤抖，发出小声的呜咽。汉尼拔听起来怒不可遏，但威尔不知道他生的是自己还是杰克的气。“怎么回事？”

威尔解释着，试图让语气变得轻松，但汉尼拔不为所动。他从喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，除此之外无人讲话。威尔想，汉尼拔现在肯定不会挂掉电话，因为那太过粗鲁。

汉尼拔最终开口，语气里听不出一丝情绪。“你现在在哪？”

“我正往狼陷赶。”威尔赶紧回答，用余光看向Paul。即使手上疯狂的打着字，这个Beta直立的身体仍纹丝不动。他能悲剧的听见电话里汉尼拔的声音，一清二楚。威尔换了一边耳朵听，坐得离Paul远了一点。

“现在一切都好。”他安慰道，祈祷自己的伴侣不要做出任何冲动的决定。汉尼拔一直是个冷静自持的人，但威尔知道，只要自己珍视的东西被人动了一下，汉尼拔的保护欲和占有欲会飙高。“我没事，我俩都没事。你的人来的特别及时。”

电话那端一直没出声，直到威尔听见一声叹息。“我会处理好这些。和我的人先留在狼陷。我去找你。”

威尔点头，嘴上答应着。“汉尼拔，我…”

我爱你。我特别特别爱你。

但威尔说不出口。他怕汉尼拔不喜欢自己在他的手下面前表达爱意。

“我懂，威尔。”汉尼拔低语，声音软化下来，变得轻柔而温暖。“别怕。一切交给我来处理。今晚等我。”

 

通话被挂断，而汉尼拔的保证让威尔相信，眼下这事就快结束了。然而一丝莫名的疑虑涌上心头。威尔把手轻轻的放在肚子上，蜷缩进座位，在去往狼陷的路上惴惴不安。


	4. Chapter 4

汉尼拔抵达安全屋后的第一件事就是找威尔。他冲向他，他们手忙脚乱的锁上卧室的门，威尔被汉尼拔几步推倒，狠狠压在床上。威尔默许汉尼拔的粗暴，他们双方需要重新交换信息素。他闭上双眼深吸着汉尼拔的味道，脖颈被男人用鼻尖蹭来蹭去。而当汉尼拔嗅到一丝杰克的信息素的味道，他发出愤怒的嘶吼，用力撕扯下威尔的衣服。

“给我脱掉。快点。”他低声吼道，而威尔立刻顺从的动手。汉尼拔这种状态之前出现过一次，那次更为恐怖；但现在汉尼拔的占有欲让威尔不住呻吟。他伸手解汉尼拔的领带，而汉尼拔轻轻握住他的手。

“现在不行，你太着急啦，”汉尼拔道，低头啃咬身下威尔的锁骨。“别忘了还有人在这。”

威尔腾的脸红了。Paul和Alex还在客厅，他们肯定能听到屋里的声音甚至闻到自己释放的信息素。但汉尼拔没让他尴尬太久，他的牙齿咬破威尔颈侧的结合印，听到耳边呼吸急促起来。

“我们等会继续，心爱的，但我现在只想驱散他留下的味道。”

“他没碰过我。”威尔大口呼吸着，试图从汉尼拔的禁锢下挣脱。汉尼拔仍将他紧紧压制在身下，咬伤他的腺体，一只手轻轻在威尔小腹揉着圈。

“这不是一回事，威尔，”汉尼拔凑近威尔的乳头，咬在乳晕上吮吸他的胸肌。威尔被撩拨的说不出话来，只能不耐的在他身下扭动。威尔的腹部随着孕期逐渐显怀，胸部却没有明显的变化。汉尼拔觉得至少现在它们该开始涨奶了。他换到另一边啃咬，留下吻痕时的力道让威尔猛弓起腰，倒吸一口气。

“我以为咱们不会做这些。”威尔小声呻吟出声，汉尼拔的手从小腹向下游走，握住他的勃起时他又大声呜咽起来。

“我们不做。”汉尼拔道，把握拳的手塞进威尔嘴里。威尔环住汉尼拔仍穿着衣物的身体，在下方不断喘息呻吟；他今天身心俱疲，已没有力气控制好自己。汉尼拔很快就让威尔高潮了。

汉尼拔等威尔缓过来，从威尔的肚脐向上一路亲到微微张开的嘴唇。亲吻慵懒而缓慢，威尔甘之如饴。他试图攀上汉尼拔的肩膀，但汉尼拔推开了。

“那你怎么办？”他低语道，低头看着汉尼拔西装裤裆部支起的帐篷。他伸手想让男人靠回来，但汉尼拔退的太远了。

“我没事。你先休息吧。”汉尼拔说，摸了摸威尔的卷毛，然后走向浴室。威尔身心俱疲，手指都懒得动一下，就由他去了。

他昏睡过去，一会儿后被汉尼拔轻轻摇醒。汉尼拔终于脱下了一身西服，现在只披着浴袍。

“亲爱的，醒醒，”汉尼拔哄着嘟嘟囔囔的威尔，将他从床上抱起来。“洗个澡吧，好不好？”

“是不是我身上还有味道？”威尔抱怨着，被汉尼拔放进浴缸的温水，头靠在一边。

“是吧，”汉尼拔说道，被皱皱鼻子表示厌恶的威尔逗乐了。他脱下浴袍，也跳进浴缸，让威尔靠着自己的胸膛。威尔小声嘀咕着什么，而浴室里笼罩着一片安逸的平静。汉尼拔轻柔着洗着威尔的身体，水面随着他的动作温和的翻动。洗到胸口时，汉尼拔摸着伴侣平坦的的胸部咂舌道。

“如果这几周它们还没开始涨奶，我就叫Bedelia过来给你做检查。

威尔不满哼哼，双头盖上汉尼拔的大手。

“我什么问题都没有。男性怀孕和女性怀孕的情况是不一样的。它们到时候会涨的，”威尔低声道，让汉尼拔的下巴抵在自己头顶。汉尼拔不认同的哼着，环在威尔身上的双臂慢慢收紧。

“我只是不想让你出事。”

“我不会有事的，汉尼拔，”威尔蹭着汉尼拔，“第一次怀孕一般是最难的一次，下次就没这么苦了。”他感到汉尼拔在他身后僵住，双手扶住他的腹部。

“你是说…”

威尔耸耸肩，“前两天我们刚谈过这个问题。”汉尼拔当他答应，急切的揽过威尔的肩膀，这让威尔笑出了声。很快他就笑不出来了，汉尼拔的手游走到他的下身，汉尼拔的勃起顶在他的后背。威尔呻吟出声。

“我们现在做，好吗？”  
汉尼拔喘着粗气说，而威尔只能用喘息回答。

 

–

 

“已经过去四天了，帕特森。整整四天时间，现在你告诉我没找到一丝格雷厄姆的踪迹？”克劳福德吼道，把颤抖的Beta逼至墙角。自从格雷厄姆消失那天起，杰克对切西皮克黑手党的调查陷入彻底的僵局—如果说之前开膛手只是低调行事，现在就是按兵不动。没有关于他手下的踪迹，没有活动的痕迹，没有任何消息。唯一的线索随着威尔·格雷厄姆的消失也断了。

他一定在隐藏什么事，克劳福德不清楚具体是什么，但其中必有猫腻。开膛手肯定威胁过他，要么就是给了他一笔钱封口，但即使这样还是解释不通。他为什么没有干脆处理掉发现他的真实身份的格雷厄姆？格雷厄姆是个条子，是正经的执法人员。按理说他应该直接在现场被杀掉，那就只能用格雷厄姆说的关于Omega Cry的事解释。

但这样也说不通。开膛手有过杀死Omega的几个先例。他的受害者绝大部分是Alpha和Beta，但Omega也不少。那些Omega被杀的时候一定也发出过这种尖叫(the Cry)，除非开膛手和他的手下带着声音屏蔽设备。而格雷厄姆…

“你为什么不提前告诉我格雷厄姆是Omega？”克劳福德问道，看向帕特森。“有其他人知道他的第二性别吗？”

帕特森试图直视他，却又退怯的移开目光。“只要我们几个知道。时代进步了，克劳福德特工。现在Omega也可以效力警署。”

“但如果没人反对，为什么他不公布于众？”克劳福德进一步问。

“我们当时的警长不希望有Alpha或者Beta占他便宜。”帕特森解释。“为数不多知道他是Omega的人都是上级或者他的搭档。我们剩下的人也是在他离开后才知道的。”

“那他一定用过抑制剂，”克劳福德立刻反应到。他揉揉自己的脸，沉默片刻后问道，“黑手党里可能有人知道吗？”

“不可能，”帕特森断定道。“据我所知，格雷厄姆很久以来一直伪装成Beta。他不是本地人，你知道的。他是--”

“路易斯安那人，”克劳福德接道。“所以知道他是Omega的人一只手数的过来。”帕特森点头。

所以切西皮克和凯戈特里都没人知道。那么，如果格雷厄姆突然发出Omega Cry，他们都不会有所准备。Omega Cry的影响可以持续两个小时，时间足够逃跑，但如果格雷厄姆受伤了，现场就一定有其他人送他到医院。

但为什么不把他带到“安全”的地方，等影响消失后，堵上耳朵然后杀了他？Omega Cry不会完全控制影响范围内的人。这就意味着，那个找到他的人一定是自愿帮他的。

或许是因为他是个Omega才饶他一命，又或许是因为他是个能与任何人共情的Omega。对于任何Alpha，得到他都是一种荣誉，而且他现在还怀孕了。

杰克突然瞳孔放大，脑海中思路终于清晰。他意识到了答案

威尔·格雷厄姆是切西皮克开膛手的伴侣。

 

–

 

汉尼拔沉默的站在房间中央，无言的气氛里暗流涌动。Alpha面前的是世界上唯数不多的敢接近他的人，而这两人正站立待命。巴尼和Bedelia报告完消息，心情各异的等着他的反应。Bedelia，自己作为一个Alpha，当下冷静而淡漠，而巴尼，作为一个Beta，即使在汉尼拔相处这么长时间后，仍在他面前如坐针毡。汉尼拔最终向Bedelia开口，打破沉默。

“你确定？消息都是原话，没有人添油加醋？”

面对汉尼拔冰冷的语气，不同于巴尼毛骨悚然的反应，Bedelia漠然直视汉尼拔。

“我亲自查过，莱克特先生，”她的语调没有起伏。“克劳福德特工似乎已经离开巴尔的摩了。”

汉尼拔沉默着做到书桌后。这解释不通。对自己和切西皮克黑手党的追踪已经花费数月，为什么离开让这些前功尽弃？汉尼拔让克劳福德搜集到的所有线索都引向死胡同，而最后的线索未来十天都会呆着狼陷。

所有线人都说克劳福德被召回去办另外的案子，”巴尼认同道。“所有细节看起来都很合理。”Bedelia点头表示赞同。

但尽管两个下属和那些信得过的线人都认同，汉尼拔也不信。克劳福德离真相就差一步，他不会让自己轻易被调离。这明显是个陷阱，但不幸的是，汉尼拔对此无可奈何。如果消息属实，他就可以送威尔回家，把他继续藏在那。然而，如果这是克劳福德的手段，在时机未到时移动威尔，特工就会再一次扑上来。

“有他的人的消息吗？威尔提到，当时克劳福德带了其他人埋伏在餐馆。”

“所有他手下的和相关的特工随他一同消失了，”Bedelia冷静道，双手抱在胸前。“似乎他的上级受够了他的徒劳无功。”

汉尼拔仍没被说服。他让Bedelia和巴尼离开，然后马上从口袋拿出手机打给威尔。只响了一声他便接起电话。

“我好无聊。”

汉尼拔勾起嘴角，想象出威尔在床上百般聊赖，将书丢在周围的画面。汉尼拔为了不让伴侣感到无聊，准备了一些他可能在家看的书，但他的甜心似乎已经读过了它们，或者已经读烦了。

“给自己找点事干，亲爱的。你可以收拾-”

“我把这个房子的每一个角落都收拾了，重新放置了家具，甚至蹭了所有东西，只因为它们闻起来很傻，”汉尼拔听到后大笑，“我快把可怜的Alex和Paul聊疯了。”停顿了一下，威尔小声说，“我也饿了。”

“但我给你留了几天的食物。”汉尼拔逗他，轻声笑道，“你不会都吃了吧？”

沉默。

汉尼拔装模作样的叹了口气。“天啊。那我只能多带过去了。”

“你知道自己很享受这个。”威尔也逗他，但下一句话的语气里充满试探性。“他们…他们都是坏人对吧？那些你…”剩下的句子威尔甚至说不出口。

汉尼拔温柔的笑起来。“威尔，我给你和孩子吃的都是最好的。”他回答的很隐晦，但这安抚了Omega。暂时安抚了他。

“你会过来吗？”威尔要求着，最后补充道，“如果是你自己想来。我其实还剩了些吃的，而且你还得开好几个小时-”

“也就一个小时，”汉尼拔说。“如果快开，可能不到一个小时。”

“但你开不快。你个老古板。”

汉尼拔再次大笑起来，拿着手机的手握紧。“我想你，威尔。这些事马上就会过去。我保证。”

“我也想你。但愿如此吧。”

 

汉尼拔挂掉电话，眉头紧锁。

 

–

 

威尔从厨房看向窗外，再次想起自己向往已久的理想生活—一家人和一群狗，一起搬去乡下。这座安全屋隐蔽在树林间，前后都有院子 — 这样狗狗们和孩子可以无所顾忌的在空地上玩耍。如果他们在前院玩，威尔就坐在门廊里或者窗边看；如果他们想在后院玩，他就从客厅的窗户看。这座房子实在太适合生活了，委屈它现在只能作个安全屋。

威尔叹了口气，听见Paul上楼的脚步声，很可能在和Alex或者党内其他成员通话。威尔对自己麻烦别人很愧疚 — 为了照顾威尔，他俩现在脱离日常生活，每天轮流从巴尔的摩开两个小时到狼陷 — 但他们大概在决定跟随汉尼拔时，就想到会有今天。只要加入黑帮，他们就不再有退路。死亡是唯一的退路。

听到外面传来发动机的声音，威尔缓过神来，看到一辆黑色轿车缓缓开近。他充满期待的看到一只手打开车门，发现来人是Alex 时不由失望。他安慰自己，没关系，还没到点呢。汉尼拔说他会晚上过来，而现在天色尚早。

威尔朝Alex打声招呼，而男人微笑着点头，眼底尽是疲惫。看到Beta脸上挂着黑眼圈，威尔心里有一丝愧疚感。他知道这些不是他的错，但不禁为汉尼拔这些手下的焦头烂额感到自责。

他看着Alex消失在楼梯的尽头，Paul下来接替他的位置。

“我去抽根烟，”Paul从口袋里拿出一包烟给他看。“我就在门外，Alex在楼上。

威尔向Beta道谢，厨房里再次剩他一人，独自等待着汉尼拔，不时在脑海里构想他理想的未来。然而没过多久，口袋里传来的振动声将思绪打断。威尔拿出手机，十分惊讶的发现是Alana打来的。

“Hey，Alana。”威尔微笑道。“我本来想打给你-”

“威尔，你还好吗？”

威尔顿住，有些茫然。Alana的声音颤抖着，好像在拼命控制自己的情绪。

“怎么了，Alana？”

Alana深吸一口气。“有人…袭击了我。一个男人闯进了我的诊所。我当时就快控制住他了，但他有电击枪。然后我就昏倒了。”

“你受伤了吗？”威尔问道，心开始狂跳起来。“他有…”

“没，我没事。可是威尔，在我恢复意识后，发现诊所被洗劫一空。警察过来把所有东西都查了一遍，结果丢的只有你的那份档案。”

威尔立刻挺直腰板，呼吸变得急促。他跟Alana聊过很多事情，他的精神状态，他的私人生活，汉尼拔的名字一定在档案上...他从未与Alana讲过汉尼拔是怎样的人，他于她来说是个谜。但一想到有人拿走了他的档案，知道了汉尼拔的名字，可能还知道他现在的地址，威尔的血都凉了。

他从座位上站起来，在餐厅里焦躁的走来走去，试图找回自己的呼吸。“你在我的档案里都写了什么？有我的地址--”

“里面写了你走之前疗程里给我的所有信息：你的幻觉，梦的内容，还有服用的药物。唯一更新的信息是你上次来告诉我的。至于地址，我写的是你旧公寓的地址。威尔我很担心。你会有危险吗？”

威尔向实话实说，又不想把她拖入自己的世界，让她陷入麻烦。所以，他回答。“我没事，Alana。我会多加留意的。你自己也小心一点。”

他挂掉电话，深呼一口气，试图打给汉尼拔时保持镇定。但他停住动作，感觉什么事不大对劲。厨房的窗户是开着的，微风从外面吹进来。他闻到风里草地和树木的味道，还有早上那场雨留下的水分。但他闻不到香烟的味道。他再深吸一口气，闻到Alex，Paul和自己的信息素，但这其中夹杂着一丝不同的味道。闻起来像杰克·克劳福德

威尔猛的跳起来，奔上楼梯，却在楼梯上看到了Alex。威尔看到他手里的枪，知道Beta也意识到了什么，要么是自己心跳太快，要么就是他的嗅觉也发现了入侵者。

“上楼，长官。”威尔有一瞬迟疑，担心Paul的安慰，但现在大脑里一片空白，他只能上楼找到自己的房间。他从床下拿出自己的枪。汉尼拔不想让威尔用枪，但Omega曾经是个警察，他知道怎么开枪。

威尔装上弹夹，锁上卧室的门，将书桌作掩护藏在后面。他屏息凝神，却听不清外面的声音。他在黑暗里绷紧神经，直到听到一声枪响。威尔的心狂跳起来，呼吸也跟着颤抖，他仔细嗅着，却发现没有血腥味。那一枪一定打空了。

楼下的门突然砰的一下开了，打斗声和家具磕在一起的声音混杂在房子里。威尔站起来想过去帮忙，却听到又一声枪响，这次伴随着浓稠的血腥味。威尔握紧拳头，听到其中一个人倒在地板上，暗自祈祷倒下是入侵者，千万别是Alex。他甚至不知道Paul是否还活着。天啊，这一切快点结束吧。

但一切没有结束。威尔蜷缩在书桌后，听见楼梯上传来的脚步声。它们离他越来越近，威尔意识到不是来人不是Alex时痛苦的闭上眼睛。他一只手揉着小腹，一只手举枪瞄准门的方向，只希望Alex还活着。

脚步声离威尔的房间越来越近，在来人走到门前时停下。威尔拼命让大脑保持理智，手指扣在扳机上。他的脑子里只剩下对门后那人不是自己Beta保镖的恐惧。他闻到克劳福德的味道。

门的把手因入侵者的拧动发出轻微的响声。当门外传来敲门声时，他毛骨悚然。

“格雷厄姆先生，”男人喊道，声音冷静而平和。威尔没有放下提防，意识到来者并非克劳福德，另有其人。可能是他手下的人吧。“把门打开，格雷厄姆先生。这一切没必要见血。只要你开门，我就不会伤害你和你肚子里的孩子。”

威尔努力按下护住腹部的冲动，双手握紧枪。沉默片刻后，门外传来一声叹息。“那就别怪我了。”

在来人破门而入前，威尔扣下扳机。他连开三枪，希望子弹能穿破门板。男人发出痛苦的呻吟，然后什么东西倒在了地板上。威尔保持坐着的姿势，直到嗅出血腥味才起身。他绷紧肌肉，从掩护后轻轻靠近门板。他侧耳听了片刻，直到确认呼吸声和摩擦声消失才打开门。门外躺着一个男人，倒在血泊中。

威尔检查着他的生命特征，惊讶的发现脉搏还有微弱的跳动。男人昏迷不醒，身中两枪，肩膀和胃部各一处。如果不尽快送到医院，他很快就会死掉。

威尔跨过血泊下楼，看到Alex和那人打斗留下的一片狼藉。然而，他听到厨房里一声痛苦的呻吟，转身发现地上躺着意识微弱的Alex。

他冲向Beta，放下枪，用手压住他的伤口。“一切都过去了，”他安慰道，把在脑海里蠢动的幻觉推离自己。他低声安抚着受伤的Beta，试图腾出一只手给我汉尼拔打电话。电话打通后，他发现Alex正把自己的手推开。

“长官，”他勉强的喘息着，“你得…离开这。”

“那人快死了。我击倒了他。”威尔说，汉尼拔还没接电话。他抬头环顾四周，想找条毛巾给伤口包扎。

“不，长官…快跑…这…”他咳嗽起来，嘴角流出鲜血。“这…这还有一个…”Alex双眼倏然睁大。与此同时，汉尼拔接起电话。

“威尔，我正往那边--”

威尔还没来的及尖叫，一块布捂住他的口鼻。他剧烈挣扎起来，后肘向后捅着身后那人的肋骨和胃部，一只手试图掰开捂在自己嘴上的手，但于事无补。在氯仿的甜味下，他渐渐没有了呼吸，视线模糊起来，倒在袭击者身上。合上眼睛的最后一刻，他听见Alex冲自己掉在地上的手机大喊。

“是克劳福德特工！他在这！他--”

扳机传来响声，然后一把枪在威尔耳边打响。他脑子里嗡嗡响着，Beta的喊声随着意识一同消失。


End file.
